Enjoy The Show
by IllusionLi
Summary: Bokuto es un asiduo cliente en el popular club Mystic Lover, teniendo una gran preferencia por dos de los más populares strippers: The Great King y Black Cat. Y, bajo la influencia del alcohol, se le ocurre la brillante idea de contratarlos para un show privado, pero al final obtiene mucho más de lo que llegó a esperar.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Bokuto estaba ansioso, no dejaba de removerse en su asiento mientras esperaba por el acto más anhelado de la noche. Veía su reloj cada tantos minutos, esperando que la media noche llegara lo más rápidamente posible.

Se encontraba emocionado; desde que había descubierto el club _Mystic Lover_ hace unos meses atrás, se había vuelto su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo los fines de semana. A veces iba con Akaashi y Konoha, otras veces iba solo, justo como hoy.

Y era justamente cuando iba solo que sus shows favoritos sucedían, con sus dos stripers favoritos: _The Great King_ y _Black Cat_ eran dos de los stripers más populares del club; de hecho, eran de los pocos que ofrecían shows privados, cobrando precios de acuerdo a las horas por las que fueran contratados.

Esa era la razón por la que Bokuto estaba tan ansioso. Porque se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de contratar a ambos stripers. Ahora estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco, arrepintiéndose de haber hecho tal locura la última vez que había ido al club.

—No debí haber bebido tanto tequila… —se quejó Koutaro, dejándose caer pesadamente contra la barra del barman, haciendo que unos cuantos vasos se movieran de un lado a otro, casi a punto de caer.

—Ten cuidado con los vasos, por favor —pidió el barman mientras agarraba unos cuantos vasos y los ponía lejos del alcance de Bokuto.

—Ah, lo siento, Iwaizumi —se disculpó mientras se reincorporaba, recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—No te preocupes. Ahora dime, ¿qué tienes? ¿Pasó algo en tu práctica de voleibol y sigues en tu modo depresivo?

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé qué hiceeee. Contraté a _The Great King_ y _Black Cat_ y no sé qué hacer.

—Espera, ¿que tú hiciste qué? —preguntó desconcertado el moreno.

—Iwaizumiiii, no me hagas repetirlo —sollozó Bokuto.

El susodicho sólo suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación. La verdad no entendía cómo es que Bokuto sobrevivía solo si se la pasaba haciendo estupidez y media, no importaba si estaba sobrio o ebrio, siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en líos.

—Eh, a mí no me mires —se cruzó de brazos Hajime—. Además, sabes que no puedes hacer devoluciones, ¿para qué te metes en esas cosas si te vas a arrepentir? Y no le vengas echando la culpa al alcohol…

Bokuto se dejó casi caer de la silla en donde estaba, suspirando pesadamente. _Bueno_ , pensó, _ni modo, no me retractaré._ Así que se dedicó a ver lo que restaba del show de _The Guardian Deity_ , tomando unos cuantos sorbos de la cerveza que Iwaizumi le dio para calmarle los nervios.

Cuando el chico bajó del escenario, las luces volvieron a su tono normal, dando paso al presentador de cada número. Bokuto se despidió rápidamente de Iwaizumi, dirigiéndose hasta su mesa favorita. Desde ella podía ver todo a la perfección; estaba listo para el show. No importaba cuántas veces los viera presentarse, siempre se quedaba asombrado.

—¡Y ese fue _Guardian Deity_! Nos mostró un gran show, ¿no creen? Bastante candente. Ah, pero eso no es todo; nos queda uno de nuestros últimos números de la noche, el que la gran mayoría de nuestro público ha estado esperando… ¡Con ustedes: _The Great King_ y _Black Cat_!

El telón se abrió, dando paso a las dos personas más esperadas de la noche. Quien dio el primer pasó fue _The Great King_ ; con su gran porte, sonrisa cautivadora y corona brillante sobre sus sedosos cabellos castaños, portaba con altivez un traje digno de un rey perteneciente a la Edad Media europea; era azul marino de cabeza a los pies, los pequeños detalles en las mangas, los botones y las finas líneas verticales de la camisa eran dorados. Su rostro, iluminado por las luces estrambóticas del club, estaba casi libre de maquillaje; lo único que llevaba era un delineador negro, resaltando sus ojos color chocolate. Sonrió, caminando con gracia, ondeando su capa de terciopelo rojo, situándose en medio del escenario, volteando ligeramente hacia atrás para indicarle a su acompañante que lo siguiera.

El chico de atrás obedeció, situándose al lado izquierdo del rey, sonriendo lascivamente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del castaño, acercándose hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

Era _Black Cat_ , enfundado en un traje completamente negro. Su camisa negra tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista parte de su pecho moreno; además, tenía las mangas arrancadas, dejando a la vista sus bien formados brazos. Sus pantalones negros eran bastante pegados a la figura del chico, casi como si fueran una segunda piel; eran sostenidos por un cinturón negro, el cual venía con una falsa cola de gato colgando sobre su trasero. Sonrió astutamente, levantando su barbilla de manera orgullosa, dejando a la vista su gargantilla negra, en cuyo centro se encontraban varios aros de metal, uno más pequeño que el otro, dentro de cada uno.

El club enteró permaneció en silencio total por unos segundos hasta que una melodía inundó el lugar, dando paso al movimiento de caderas lento del moreno. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, colocándose detrás del chico, quitándole la capa que traía puesta para lanzarla hacia la audiencia, se acercó a desabrochar unos cuantos botones de la camisa, no obstante, un manotazo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a los últimos botones. Chasqueó la lengua y deslizó su mano desde el hombro del castaño hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, jugando con el elástico hasta subir más y más, dejando que su caliente palma descansara sobre el pecho del castaño. Dejó descansar su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de _The Great King_ , mordiendo levemente la tierna carne.

 _Under the dark lights  
Your moves captivate me  
Your elegant gestures, secretive looks_

Bokuto no entendía la letra de la canción, pero la melodía era suficiente para hacer que perdiera el control al ver a ambos hombres en esa pose tan comprometedora. Se sentía asfixiado, el aire a su alrededor estaba bastante cargado y sólo quería que el show se acabara lo más rápido posible para poder estar a solas con ellos dos. Se jalaba constantemente al cuello de la camisa cada vez que sentía la anticipación correr por su cuerpo; a veces observaba el tamborilear de sus dedos contra la mesa, los cuales denotaban su ansiedad. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: no sabía si debía seguir viendo el espectáculo o simplemente subir y llevarse a ambos hombres con él.

Decidió evitar llenarse de dudas y ponerle atención a quienes eran culpables de más de la mitad de los sueños húmedos que había tenido desde que conoció ese club. Y casi se ahoga cuando vuelve a darles su total atención.

El castaño se había liberado del agarre del moreno, volteándose para quedar cara a cara, agarrándolo de los aros de la gargantilla para poder arrodillarlo frente a él. El pelinegro no opuso resistencia alguna ante la acción, cumpliéndola con bastante gusto. Los dedos largos del rey trazaron la mandíbula del pelinegro, deteniéndose en su barbilla, alzándola para que lo pueda observar a los ojos, sonriendo levemente.

 _Not a single face expression, not a single sentence  
Can express all of you  
Because we're perfect just the way we are  
Don't even worry at all_

Se acuclilló frente a su presa, pasando sus manos sobre su pecho mientras deshacía los botones de la camisa negra, evitando romper el contacto visual que mantenían desde hace segundos. Cuando logró desabrochar cada uno de los botones, aventó la camisa hacia un lado del escenario, sin preocuparse sobre lo que le pasaría a la dichosa prenda.

El castaño empezó a empujar al más alto hasta dejarlo acostado en el suelo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas, sonriendo juguetonamente mientras se deshacía de su camisa. Ató una de las mangas al anillo más grande que colgaba de la gargantilla del pelinegro, usándola como una correa.

El pelinegro se dejó dominar gustosamente, permitiéndole al castaño que jugara con él como le plazca. El castaño colocó parte de la manga que usaba como correa en su boca para dejar a ambas manos libres. Manos iban y venían desde su espalda hasta su trasero, siendo apretado ligeramente mientras las manos se posaban en ambos lados de sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente desde adelante hacia atrás, acercando al otro chico hasta que sus caras estuvieran a pocos centímetros la una de la otra.

Quedaba poco para que el espectáculo terminara, por lo que decidió cerrar el espacio para posar sus labios sobre los del moreno. No duró más que unos segundos, pero duró lo suficiente para que el público quedara en silencio total ante el beso.

 _Your moves captivate me under the dark lights  
Your elegant gestures, secretive looks_

 _(You got got the rhythm  
You got got the rhythm)_

Bokuto no sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que el telón cayó sobre ambos cuerpos en el escenario y la música dejó de sonar. Ahora que había visto a ambos chicos juntos por primera vez se encontraba más ansioso que nunca, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría dentro de poco. Se encontraba aterrado cuando le dijo a Iwaizumi de su tontería, pero ahora se sentía más emocionado que nada.

Koutaro se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Hajime. El presentador había vuelto al escenario, anunciando que se tomarían un intermedio de diez minutos para que el siguiente bailarín, _Mr. Refreshing,_ tuviera tiempo suficiente para terminar de arreglarse.

Cuando llegó a la barra Iwaizumi se encontraba hablando por teléfono; cuando vio a Bokuto acercarse le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara un poco. Cuando finalizó su llamada, volteó a ver a Bokuto, suspirando mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro.

—Iwaizumiiii, ¿los viste? ¡¿Acaso no son geniales esos dos?!

—Sí, lo son —respondió mientras se servía una bebida—. Ah, Bokuto, me llamó el jefe del lugar. Al parecer en cuanto acabe el intermedio debo llevarte al lugar en el que vas a estar con _The Great King_ y _Black Cat_ más tarde.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!

—Pues sí, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que se tardaran horas?

—¡Necesito prepararme mentalmente! Iwaizumiiiii, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

—Tienes como diez minutos, son suficientes para que no te dé un ataque al corazón.

—Qué gran apoyo eres.

—Exacto —sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

Bokuto se sentó en una de las sillas, charlando un poco más con Iwaizumi hasta que fue requerido para darle de beber a un ruidoso grupo de chicos que había llegado. No quería hacer enojar más al rubio del grupo, el cual estaba medio desquiciado, gritando lo molesto que estaba por ser arrastrado a ese lugar, el cual trataba de ser calmado sin éxito alguno por el pelirrojo a su lado.

Por lo que, al final, Bokuto decidió distraerse jugando con su celular, revisando su Twitter y viendo un video de búhos hasta que Iwaizumi se le volvió a acercar.

—Sígueme —ordenó, llevando a Koutaro hasta una puerta semi escondida que se encontraba cerca del escenario. Tocó rápidamente dos veces, hizo una pausa, y tocó la puerta tres veces más. Ésta se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a ambos chicos.

Se adentraron hasta quedar en el centro del recibidor. Bokuto dio vueltas a su alrededor, notando las numerosas puertas que habían en el gran pasillo que había a su derecha.

—Vas a entrar a la habitación cuatro. Ambos te van a estar esperando ahí, Bokuto —Hajime empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, no prestándole atención a las quejas de Koutaro.

—¡Pe-pero Iwaizumi!

—Adióooooos. Suerte Bokuto —y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando sólo al pobre chico.

El chico se quedó parado en medio del gran recibidor, tragando en seco mientras trataba de recordar cómo funcionaban sus piernas. Se palmeó las mejillas para darse valor y empezó a caminar por el pasillo, observando los números de las puertas hasta que se topó con el número "4". Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente, agarrando el pomo para abrir la puerta cautelosamente.

Se adentró, topándose con dos figuras dándole la espalda. Reconocería esas espaldas en donde fuera, en especial porque las había visto hace poco; además, seguían tal y como habían acabado su espectáculo. Estaban parados al borde la enorme cama, mientras hablaban en murmullos entre ellos; al lado había dos buros y una lámpara. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un gran espejo y una puerta que, supuso, daba a un baño.

Bokuto se armó de valor, dirigiéndose a ambos hombres. Levantó sus manos, apoyando una en el hombro del castaño y la otra en el brazo del moreno. Ambos voltearon ante el repentino contacto, topándose con los ojos ámbares de Koutaro. Sonrieron pícaramente, viéndose el uno al otro, como si se estuvieran comunicando mentalmente y planearan qué hacer con su nuevo invitado.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, Kuroo-chan? —inquirió el castaño mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Bokuto para inspeccionar su cara mejor. Éste se sonrojó fuertemente ante el contacto repentino con el bailarín. Teniéndolo frente a sí, Bokuto pensó que era mucho más lindo de cerca y que las luces del escenario no le hacían justicia alguna.

—¿Oya? ¿Un nuevo cliente? —respondió Kuroo mientras rodeaba a Bokuto y lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del sonrojado chico.

—Mmh. Así parece ser, o al menos nuevo aquí —hizo énfasis en la habitación en la que se encontraban—. Es un regular en el club, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, tienes razón Oikawa —pasó su nariz por el cuello del tembloroso chico, inhalando el aroma de Bokuto. Llegó hasta la oreja de Bokuto y volvió a hablar: —Oikawa y yo siempre te vemos en las mesas más cercanas al escenario cuando nosotros nos presentamos… ¿acaso somos tus favoritos? —preguntó, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del chico de cabello bicolor.

—S-sí, lo son.

—Es bueno saber eso —Oikawa murmuró, acercándose hasta estar a centímetros de la boca de Bokuto—. Así nos podemos divertir mucho más, ¿no crees? —presionó sus labios suavemente por unos breves segundos, haciendo que Koutaro casi dejara de respirar ante el cálido contacto con esos labios que tantas veces habían aparecido en sus sueños.

—Por cierto —habló Kuroo esta vez—, no sabemos tu nombre, ¿te gustaría decírnoslo?

—A-ah, Bokuto. Soy Bokuto Koutaro —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Oh, me gusta —elogió Oikawa—, ¿puedo llamarte Boku-chan?

—¡C-claro que sí!

—Entonces… —empezaron a hablar con voz gutural ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, pegándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Bokuto—, que empiece la diversión.

Oikawa colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Bokuto para apoyarse. Se acercó nuevamente a su rostro y lo besó con fiereza, dejando anonadado al pobre ambarino por unos segundos hasta que recuperó la consciencia y regresó el beso con ganas, colocando sus manos en las caderas del chico para acercarlo todavía más. Era una lucha de lenguas y dientes, tratando de conquistar la boca del otro con todo su poder y evitar ser derrotados. Bokuto estaba tan sumergido en el beso que no se dio cuenta de los pequeños mordiscos que Kuroo estaba dejando en su cuello, los cuales hicieron que rompiera su beso con Oikawa, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambas bocas mientras el ambarino echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en su cuello, suspirando ante el contacto.

—Comparte, no seas egoísta Kuroo-chan —el aludido dejó salir una risa, haciendo un ademán hacia Oikawa para indicarle que se acercara, apuntando el otro lado del cuello de Bokuto. El castaño guiñó su ojo y ayudó al pelinegro con su tortura doble al pobre ambarino.

A Bokuto le temblaban las piernas, temía caerse en cualquier momento, por lo que decidió aferrarse de los hombros de Oikawa para evitar ponerse en vergüenza.

Kuroo dejó de atender el cuello de Bokuto, satisfecho con las diferentes marcas rojizas que había dejado a lo largo del lado derecho y parte de las clavículas. Oikawa igualmente dejó su puesto en el cuello del ambarino y se dispuso a desabrochar los botones de la camisa negra que Koutaro portaba. Por otro lado, Kuroo se puso de rodillas hasta quedar a la altura del botón del pantalón del ambarino, tratando de desabrocharlo con sus dientes. Le tomó tiempo, pero lo logró al final, dejando salir un pequeño grito de victoria.

La camisa de Koutaro salió volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación; Kuroo bajaba los pantalones lentamente, dejando al chico en su bóxer, la cual hacía notar a ambos chicos la obvia erección.

Bokuto estuvo a punto de cubrirse con ambas manos ante el repentino ataque de timidez que lo azotó, pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitió. Lo guiaron hasta la cama, indicándole que se sentara. Confundido, observó a ambos chicos por unos momentos hasta que Oikawa volvió a hablar.

—Disfruta el show —agarró a Kuroo de la nuca y estampó su boca con la de él. El pelinegro le regresó el beso con fuerza, agarrando las muñecas de Oikawa para guiarlas por sus hombros y ancha espalda, deteniéndolas en las caderas de Kuroo. Sin vacilación, el castaño empezó a desabrochar desesperadamente el pantalón del pelinegro, bajándolo bruscamente con todo y ropa interior, dejando libre la erección del moreno.

Bokuto no podía apartar su vista de esos dos, era casi imposible; sentía como si estuviera en medio de un trance, un hechizo hipnótico ante la vista que estaba frente a él. Sin darse cuenta dirigió su mano hacia su propia erección, palpándola levemente antes de meterla en su bóxer.

Oikawa observó por el rabillo de su ojo la acción de Bokuto, por lo que decidió darle algo más para seguir estimulándolo. Se acercó al cuello de Kuroo, susurrándole su idea, y pasó su mano por el abdomen bien formado del moreno, bajando hasta que llegó a la base de la erección, agarrándola entre su mano en un vaivén lento. Le echó un vistazo a Koutaro, quien seguía tocándose viéndolos a ambos, notando que la primera parte de su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

El castaño empezó a descender hasta tener su boca cerca de la erección del pelinegro, besando primero la punta suavemente, dedicándose después a esparcir pequeños besos por toda su longitud. Sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, usando a la vez su mano para seguir estimulando al pelinegro. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de saliva que hacía relucir la virilidad de su compañero, empezó a abrir los labios y capturar lo más que podía del pelinegro. Kuroo dejó salir un gruñido y echó la cabeza para atrás, enredando su mano entre los mechones de Oikawa, acercándolo hasta que toda su longitud estuvo dentro de la boca del chico.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con los ambarinos de Bokuto, quien tenía gran parte del pecho, cuello y rostro rojos, probablemente debido a lo que estaba presenciando. Le sonrió lánguidamente y se dejó llevar por la sensación de la cálida boca de Oikawa alrededor de su erección, suspirando y jadeando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Koutaro quería moverse, hacer algo más que estar sentado como un idiota mientras veía cómo esos dos se divertían entre ellos, dejándolo fuera de la burbuja en la que ambos estaban. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ambos chicos, separándolos con cuidado para evitar que Kuroo se lastimara con los dientes de Oikawa y lo levantó, besándolo con languidez mientras se dirigían torpemente, sin importarle que había dejado completamente frustrado al pelinegro.

Bokuto cayó en la cama con el castaño encima de él, besándolo y mordiéndolo en la unión del cuello con el hombro, suspirando cada vez que Oikawa chocaba su pelvis contra la del ambarino y sus erecciones se rozaban. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, mas decidieron no prestarles atención alguna; estaban demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro para darse cuenta de lo que hacía Kuroo.

Cuando sintieron otro peso hundirse a un lado de la cama rompieron el beso, volteando hacia donde Kuroo se encontraba, quien sostenía en una mano una botella de lubricante y en la otra el pequeño cuadro metálico en donde se encontraba el condón.

—¿Estás listo, Oikawa? —ronroneó en su oído el pelinegro.

El castaño se volteó para ver de frente a Kuroo, sonriéndole traviesamente mientras paseaba su lengua por sus labios.

—Siempre para ti.

Se posicionó detrás de Oikawa hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura de su trasero. Colocó una mano sobre su espalda baja mientras que con la otra sacaba algo que Bokuto no logró ver, aventándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Rompió el cuadrito metálico para sacar el condón y se lo puso, agarrando la botella de lubricante que había dejado a un lado para abrirla y embadurnar una generosa cantidad a lo largo de su erección. Atrajo a Oikawa un poco más a sí mismo y empezó a adentrarse en el castaño lentamente. Este dejó salir un tembloroso jadeo ante la sensación, enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de Koutaro, quien dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sentir el ligero temblor del cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo.

Kuroo empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Oikawa, suspirando de vez en cuando. Bokuto acallaba los suspiros del castaño con sus besos, aprovechándose de que sus manos estuvieran libres para dirigirse con una hacia la erección de Oikawa mientras que con su mano libre dirigía la mano del castaño hacia su erección, ayudándose mutuamente. El compás de sus manos aceleraba a la par de las estocadas del pelinegro, llenando la habitación entera de gemidos y jadeos mezclados entre sí.

Oikawa rasguñaba con fiereza los hombros y parte de la espalda de Koutaro cada vez que Kuroo se hundía más profundamente en él; sentía que no podía lidiar con todo ese placer y necesitaba sostenerse de algo, lo cual resultaba ser Bokuto.

Kuroo se acercó hasta el oído del castaño, susurrando repetidas veces _"Oikawa, Oikawa, me vengo"_ hasta que logró llegar al clímax, saliéndose de Oikawa, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de las piernas del castaño para sostener su peso. Esto sólo hizo que el ritmo de las manos de ambos chicos en las erecciones del otro incrementara considerablemente, moviéndose rápidamente hasta que ambos se vinieron, manchando gran parte de sus estómagos, pechos y manos con el semen mezclado de ambos.

Bokuto tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo el peso de un exhausto Oikawa sobre su cuerpo entero. Los tres se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Kuroo se dispuso a levantarse, dirigiéndose hacia una esquina para aventar el condón usado al bote de basura.

Cuando volvió a la cama, notó las adormiladas y satisfechas expresiones de ambos chicos, en especial la de Bokuto, quien lucía como si estuviera en el paraíso. Se rio ante su boba sonrisa, acercándose para besarlo lentamente.

—Kuroo-chan, yo también quiero que me beses —refunfuñó Oikawa al ser privado de las muestras de afecto del par frente a él.

—Nuestro invitado tiene prioridad, idiota, recuérdalo —sermoneó.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió—. Entonces —posó sus marrones ojos en el rostro de Bokuto—, ¿qué tal, Boku-chan? ¿Te gustó?

El aludido sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, no se sentía del todo lúcido como para responder coherentemente la respuesta.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —comentó Kuroo.

—Y supones bien, Kuroo-chan. Tan sólo mira su expresión satisfecha…

—La veo, Oikawa, la veo muy bien.

Koutaro se rio ante la mini pelea que estaban teniendo los dos bailarines, lo cual atrajo la atención de ambos.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, Boku-chan? ¿Estás listo?

Confundido, Koutaro preguntó: —¿Listo? ¿Para qué?

Oikawa sonrió coquetamente y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar de su mano, besando brevemente antes de responder.

—Para la segunda ronda —dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Yo no te he dado como corresponde, Boku-chan, no me puedes privar de ese placer —y guiñó su ojo a un sonrojado Koutaro.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza le duró poco a Koutaro, pues rápidamente sonrió pícaramente ante la insinuación del castaño.

—Con mucho gusto… Oikawa.

—Hey —escuchó la queja del pelinegro—. De mí tampoco te salvas, Bokuto. Te tendremos para nosotros dos por un buen rato.

Bokuto se rio jovialmente ante los celos del pelinegro. —Ninguno de los dos tiene que preocuparse —ronroneó—. Será un placer pertenecerles a ustedes dos por esta noche.

Y los tres sonrieron pícaramente ante las implicaciones de tales palabras. Después de todo, no es como si ninguno de los tres se fuera a quejar de las promesas que esas palabras escondían; al final podían llevarlos a algo más allá de lo que sucedió y sucedería entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

* * *

 _Primero que nada quiero decir que es mi primer lemon xD y como me quiero tanto (? terminó siendo con tres hombres porque, bueno, why not? :'v Me complico la vida mucho jajajaja Si tienen consejos o algo así se los agradecería muchísimo, aunque no estoy segura de escribir smut/lemon en el futuro con lo difícil que se me da xD_

 _Segundo xD He vuelto por estos rumbos con una pareja que es una grata sorpresa para mí, una trama/idea/AU que no pensé se me ocurriría algún día, y la verdad ya no sé qué sentir al respecto porque no me suelen gustar las rare pair de Haikyuu! jajajajaja. Yendo al grano, esto fue escrito para un intercambio en un grupo de Whatsapp en el que estoy y entre las opciones de ships me fui por el KuroOi, pero dije "¿Por qué no?" y terminé metiendo a Bokuto de la nada xD_

 _Esto es para XaviCatalina tanto como regalo de intercambio como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado 3 La meta era que a ella le gustara, ¡y lo logré! E igualmente me dio el permiso de publicarlo en mis plataformas para que más gente pudiera disfrutarlo :3 espero en serio que les guste._

 _¡Nos vemos en mi siguiente OS! :D_


End file.
